Poketitans Omake Chapters
by Geno13
Summary: This is where side chapters of Poketitans will be posted. Basically short stories in the same universe as my other fanfiction that aren't the main 20 chapters.


Chapter ゥ .4 – Fennel the Missing Titan

**DISCLAIMER:** _THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION DEPICTS FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT EITHER HAVE NO OFFICIAL AGE AND/OR ARE DEPICTED IN A TIME PERIOD IN WHICH THEY ARE NOT UNDER THE AGE OF 18. The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, horror and digital beast related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around, enjoy the show!_

欠番

Beneath the seas, besides the flame,

Off the coast where the lost beast came,

To bring the world misery and shame,

A piece of the world is missing.

The path you should have never crossed,

The Beast exacts a heavy cost,

The number of the Beast is lost,

You will know it by its hissing.

The bones from hell you cannot tame,

Devour your life and all your fame,

That is the price to play its game,

And all while you're reminiscing.

-Lewis Lovhaug

"What in tarnation are you talking about, lady!?" a befuddled and bald old man asked as he nearly dropped his mug of fresh coffee.

The woman he was talking to massaged her temples, brushing her purple and pink Munna flower hairpin out of the way to do so. "Look… I know I sound absolutely out of my mind-"

"Yer darn tootin." The old man blerted. "Why does a grown woman wanna know how ta catch Pokémon?"

"-BUT, just please her me out! I traveled all the way here from Unova for this! It's for a very important experiment that could be a scientific breakthrough in the field of Pokémon research!"

"Er… listen, Miss… Funnel?"

"Fennel."

"Eh?"

"My name is Doctor Fennel, if you please."

"Eh, fine, Doctor Fennel, if you really wanna, I'll do yer little song un dance. I mean, if it means dat much to ya." The old man of Vridian City grumbled, pulling out an empty Pokéball from his pockets, along with another he chucked to the ground and summoned a tiny orange worm Pokémon with black dot eyes and a pudgy ovular nose.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" the bispecticaled researcher jumped for joy "Oh! So you use your own Pokémon for this demonstration?" she had heard rumors a long time ago that an old man in the Kanto Region would demonstrate to rookie trainers traveling from Pallette town on how to catch Pokémon… This was somehow essential to the famous Unova doctor in some way or another.

"Course I am." The old man retorted grumpily "where do ya think I would get that many pokéballs and dat many Weedles if ah didn't, eh!?" he turned with a friendlier face to his little insect Pokémon "Hokay Weedy, you know da drill. Put on a good show for the nice crazy doc."

"Hey!" Fennel merely puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms as the old man readied his little red and white ball.

"Pokébaaaall…" he reared back, dropping his cane as he lifted his leg out like a baseball pitcher "go-OOHCH!" there was a light popping noise as his ball flung out of his hands and at the little orange bug Pokémon. Instead of hitting it, the ball fell to the ground a foot from its target and rolled off to the side. The little Weedle emitting a bit of sweat from its orange carapace as it scurried over and nudged the ball's button with its nose, activating it and trapping him inside enveloping him in a ray of glowing red. The ball gave a few shakes before the red light glowing on the button turned off.

The old man walked over to the ball after pushing his lower back with his fist, popping it back to normal with a soft cracking noise. "Yeesh, I'm outta practice. So girly, does ma little demonstration teach ya enough about catching- hey!"

Fennel had already produced her own pokéball, quickly tossing it to the ground while taking out an old ragged book in her possession. The ball quickly summoned a large long beaked bird with a pinkish crown. "I'm sorry, sir, but that will do. Thank you so much for helping me, but I don't have any time to explain. Fearow! Fly! Now!"

The old man just stared dumbfounded as the scientist frantically climbed atop the large bird Pokémon and took off into the sky; his jaw dropping so hard that his dentures almost popped out. "What a loony scientist!" he said as he picked up his balls "Strange… ahm getting the weirdest case of deja-whatsit…"

Off the coast of Kanto, the bird flew straight south, heading for the almost forgotten island, Cinnabar. This former island paradise use to be the home of not only a genius Gym Leader and his fire themed gym, but also a super advanced research facility able to clone fossilized ancient Pokémon, as well as cloning the legendary psychic Mewtwo from the cells of the equally rare Mew. Even more rumors – Fennel researched over the years – had also told of various failed and unethical experiments that may have led to the creation of the Ditto and Porygon species and perhaps other unknown organisms… but of course, this was only an urban legend spread years ago, even after the lab's burial. Four or so years ago Cinnibar's normally stable composite volcano suddenly erupted spewing forth toxic fumes, a shower of ash and of course, waves upon waves of molten lava that utterly smothered and decimated the island.

This event was always a touchy subject for Fennel; though the majority of the island residents were safely evacuated in time, there were still and handful that didn't make it. Among these casualties was a very close penpal of Fennel's, a researcher by the name of Leah. Her very last letter from her told of some interesting documents she had discovered in the abandoned Pokémon Mansion entitled "Pokémon X", which she would send copies to her in her next reply at the end of the week; it just so happens that planned date was a day or so after the sudden eruption, she was last seen entering the mansion's doors, never to return out, even as waves of lava overtook the ancient structure.

Fennel wiped a tear from her eye shed from reliving the memories of hearing about the accident, the fear for her friend's life and the despair upon reading her names among the small number that perished from the natural disaster.

"Leah… don't you worry. I'll solve this little mystery, for you! I won't let your research be in vain!" she shouted dramatically to the sky as they neared the skeleton of an island: The only structure left was rebuilt Pokémon Center that the lava and ash miraculously barely damaged, as well as a small shrine near it that paid respect to the lives lost on that faithful day; the rest of the terrain was sandy beaches and piles of solidified lava coating the once destructive mountain like a perverted elementary school science project.

Dropping by the Pokémon Center, Fennel let her Pokémon she had been lent from Professor Juniper take a rest as she went to prey and pay her respects to her lost friend at the shrine. As she closed her eyes and said a few words, she glanced at the rotting old book in her hand; its cover was inscribed with frantic penmarks the word that haunted her memories: "Pokémon X" the X having a horizontal dash through it for some reason. Looking through the eerie pages brought back memories of when she first obtained it:

At least six months ago, she had received the tome in the mail with no return address, also enclosed with an envelope between the cover and first page. Thinking it was either a gift from Cheren or Lenora; she opened and read the letter… dropping the book at her toes as she discovered who it was from and what it said. It appeared to be a letter her deceased friend had written and meant to send before the incident, detailing the research she had found and how it seemed to be an early experiment by the Pokémon Mansion long departed master… and how whatever it entailed; it seemed to have driven him mad before his eventual disappearance. Further research into the books pages at first details well written notes and details on an experiment meant to synthesize organic matter into digital form, then more details on attempting to use the cells of Mew, then the possibility of discovering a new breed of Pokémon, perhaps even as a new and unknown type… then the chapters began to descend in quality. Dots of ink and frantic strokes accompanied the researcher's notes, lamenting his failures at every turn, the painful screeching of the specimens, the sudden glitches and corruption of data for the equipment and the bizarre nightmares he began having every night growing more terrifying as the project went on. Finally the pages consisted of nothing but scribbles and cryptic poems and coded messages, perhaps even chaotic yet finely detailed instructions on how to find a certain… thing… by which Fennel was still not certain of, at least the time; though now she had her guesses.

"'Seek the guidance of the old man and his worm in the land of Earth, then return to the home of Fire and seek the area east along the coast of foam… there you will find… it…' 'A piece of the world is missing.' Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Fennel of course would get no response from the empty sculpture before her as she closed the book. "Well… it wouldn't hurt to try. It may just be a wild Psyduck chase in the form of an elaborate Bloody Mary ritual, I-I just… just have to be careful." She shuddered.

Fennel would soon find herself blazing a trail around the volcano island, shaking more and more as she ventured closer and closer to the eastern shore of the island, facing the Seafoam Islands off in the distance. The beach had nearly been completely engulfed by lava, leaving only a very brief strip of sand that the ocean shore lapped with the tide. It was getting late, and she wondered if she had taken too long to let her Pokémon rest and rejoin her to interrupt this mad ritual. She soon pulled out another ball, this time summoning an elegant blue sea turtle-like creature with a long dinosaur neck and head.

"OK Lapras, nice and easy." Fennel hopped atop its spiny shell as the sun began its descent, eclipsed by the ominous volcano as it set to the west behind them. "Just… pace the water near here and turn around once you reach a dead end… I can't believe I'm doing this…"

The sea Pokémon gave a confused look before paddling its way down the shore, as deep as it could possibly swim in without scraping its belly across the sand and still keeping the island beach nearby. Hours upon hours passed by as Fennel laid atop the tiring Pokémon's back; so far, all they encountered were a few cheeky Tentacool scrapping for a fight that Lapras bodyslammed and ice beamed into submission… but no signs of whatever it was that Fennel was searching for. Once night fell and stars blanketed the sky, the doctor soon felt herself drifting to sleep, unable to keep her heavy eyes open much longer as she collapsed on the shell of the exhausted sea beast.

Fennel soon found herself walking the shore alone, spotting a lone figure in the distance, a girl in a tattered white labcoat with her overgrown messy locks of hair blocking most of her body.

"L…Leah?" she approached the mysterious woman, grabbing her arm to force her to turn around… now taking note that her skin was a deathly pale tint… with random black marks like the lines on a computer chip crossed with dead black veins. Her dead friend's face soon turned to meet hers… nothing but a grinning jagged toothed mouth adorned it and nothing more! Leah's mouth-face opened as wide as it could; nothing but an endless black void within it as it began to scream.

A shrill screech startled Fennel awake from her nightmare, her body drenched in sweat with her pink dress under her labcoat clinging to her. She picked up her glasses lying next to her in the sand… along with her full pokeball with Lapras resting within; she had no recollection of returning it, which only served to panic her further. Judging by the position of the crescent moon above, it was very close to midnight and she was soon aware of a chill going up her spine as the summer air began to feel colder by the minute.

She frantically put her rectangular spectacles back on and pocketed the ball, now it felt like she was being watched. She half expected to see a nine foot tall man in a tuxedo and no face staring at her off in the distance. Scanning the terrain thankfully produced no such skinny gent, but instead, a tiny flickering white light glinting at her from ten feet away. She soon found herself drawn to the light, perhaps this was a sign? Now standing at her feet, half buried in the soggy sand was a very curious object: a whitish cube decorated with random rectangular smudges of light brown and violet, each side of the cube had a square shaped hole in it that met the other five holes in the center; a menger sponge, if she recalled correctly. The light cube continued shining a mysterious randomly flickering light as she picked it up… only to soon find herself unable to drop it, let alone remove it from the skin it touched!

She let out a terrified scream as the void cube suddenly burst into pieces all around her the random pixel-like shards of white, black, beige and purple danced around her as the air itself began to grow a static-like distortion. Though her cries of fear were soon replaced by silence; the pixels soon clung to her body, feeling electrical jolt after jolt from each individual square making contact and absorbing into her very skin, burning holes through her clothes in order to get to it. She could barely even talk now, except for the occasional moan as her lab coat was slowly eaten away, falling apart rag by rag from her numb body as if she was attacked by a rogue hole-puncher with a square cutter. Even her pink one piece dress was not spared, peeled away piece by piece until only her light purple lacey bra and panties remained, which curiously began to feel like they were digging into her hips and shoulders with every passing second.

Her paralyzed body soon began to stretch across the sand, lying on her back with her knees slightly bent. She watched in terror and a slight feeling of wonderment as she was apparently growing taller and taller, her legs stretching out with her thighs beginning to gain more mass, swelling slowly outwards as her feet soon split her pink slipper-like shoes. Her bra and panties soon snapping off, revealing a moistening pussy down below and a cute pair of seashell pink nipples up top that began to harden and pulsate with pleasure as the areola began to spread over her titflesh. The flesh in question seemingly jiggling with delight on its own as the remaining pixels started to cling to it; tickling her as well as sending her tiny multiple jolts of pleasure, all while her modest bust began to grow larger and larger. Her hips and ass soon following suit by the time she reached over twelve feet, cracking and groaning as they neared and soon surpassed the width of her shoulders while her padded rear end pushed more and more against the beach, spreading across the rough sand like pancake batter over a skillet.

By this time, her rectangular glasses with a small roll of white tape between the lenses rested precariously on the bridge of her nose like a pair of comically small reading glasses; having long slipped off her too-large ears that began to grow long, pointed and elfin-like, stretching out from her skull by about a foot, if she weren't already twenty feet tall and climbing faster and faster. A large bump soon formed on the right side of her forehead and soon sprouted into a conical, but slightly curved up horn with square-toothed segments along it like the teeth of a cog. The horn itself resembling a twisted Rhydon's horn that grew right at the part in her dark blue hair; which soon began to take on the same square-toothed cog pattern on her horn, the ends of her hair ending in an even pattern of square segments, like the pattern of the edge of a medieval knight's robe.

Her bangs soon were liberated by her snapping hairband that held them back on her left side, covering most of the top part of her face for the rest of her metamorphosis. Her legs began to rub together on their own, feeling her excited juices trail down her thighs before her skin began to stick together for each leg one patch at a time until everything below the pelvis was a single large nub of flesh like a scale and tail-less mermaid. She tried her best to scream from witnessing this as her skin began to take on a pale white tone, dotted with random patches of light purple, black and light brown, like she was made out of some discolored modern camouflage print fabric. Her hands began to tingle as her fingers stretched forward, her nails vanishing as they formed into long spindly claws that soon began to harden and sharpen themselves until the area from her fingers to halfway up her elongated forearms looked like a mesh of geometric light purple shapes crudely sculpted into overly stretched and clawed hands down to each polygon connected in the same way each joint and digit once was.

A stinging pain resonated at her shoulder blades before long spindly white bones erupted outward, like the skeletal remains of a dragon's wings in five long spindly spines that soon began to move and flap on their own. The area where a fleshy membrane should have been began to gain a static hologram-like distortion of bright pink that randomly flickered between each bony segment as she found herself taking flight, hovering over the smaller and smaller beach with her sixty foot mutating body. Soon another pair of lumps grew on either childbearing hip visibly wider than her shoulders. Sprouting a pair of long sharp blades followed by boney arms in the vague perverted resemblance of a skeletal Kabutops's arms, sharpening themselves against each other's blade, just in front of her still moistening pussy… and to her shock, bumping their wrists teasingly against the bottom cusps of her now massive bosoms; each one now at least double the size of her head and distending a bit past her belly button.

Soon, her feet began to merge into a pointed tip at the end of her melded legs and soon began to stretch outward into a long whipping ghost-like tail. The tip began to look a bit distorted as tiny square-shaped holes began to decorate it with larger and larger ones appearing closer up her hips, but in fewer amounts; almost as if her whole skin was starting to glitch… glitch… glitch… the more she thought of this word, the more it began to appeal to her.

"Glitch… yesss… of course, it's all so… clear to me now, yet it isn't. So… so… sooooo… simplistically complicated, dwindalingly massive and… yessss… grotesquely beautiful!" her voice began to take on an odd distortion to it, as if being filtered through a faulty computer's speaker or like a corrupted sound file.

She reared her head back, her hair parting like a single long drape to reveal a disturbingly twisted inhuman face: Her eyes now nothing but perfect circles of dark purple with a shade of pink, seemingly painted on to a smooth nose-less face like an incomplete doll. Her mouth now appearing as wide grinning maw like a jack-o-lantern's; as if it was carved on with a jagged pattern of square pegs that resembled square cog-shaped teeth that perfectly locked together like one when she closed her mouth. Past the gaping cog-maw was a glowing endless vortex of purple and pink with traces of black pixels here and there like she was housing a Technicolor black hole in her throat.

"Le… le… leleleleaaahhhh~ a piece of the world *is* missing… AnD i Am NoW tHaT pIeCe!1!" she cackled a most inhuman screeching laugh that was also as if her voice was badly filtered through a crude device's speaker.

"Leah… thank you… thank you so much!" she hugged her savagely endowed ghostly body with both her polygon and bony scythe arms, paying extra attention to her patchy bulbous breasts with her polygon claws digging deep into her flesh and letting it overflow the gaps in them. Strangely, a quick squirting stream of what appeared to be crystal clear water spurted out of each dark violet puffy nipple with each polygon-claw's grope. Her lower skeletal arms used the blunt ends of their wrists to rub at her dripping womanhood glistening off the now hundred feet long colossus of flesh and corrupted organic and inorganic data.

"Soon… sooon… soonsoonsoonsoonSOON the world shall feel our misery… our shame, and they will gaze upon our glitched and bRoKeN form and know… no… know… that we are true beauty in ErRoR."

Her shrill screeching laughter soon awoke the few humans left on the isle. Though reports of the incident days later from the head nurse would be nothing more than a strange ethereal mass of static appearing and disappearing from the source of the noise on the eastern shore… followed by Fennel's rented Pokémon and a piece of her broken floral hairpin appearing at the Center's doorstep the next morning.


End file.
